


sweetheart

by redlight



Series: pet names [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, kuro is entranced, lance is having a little too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Lance can't really figure out why he's doing it, but he probably just likes the attention.





	sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> theres probably a story here about lance manipulating kuro with sex or smth but like???? i dunno, im not gonna go further with this, i just wanted smut. not my best work lol
> 
> ...i...posted this anonymously for a good four and a half minutes but honestly what do i care about shame hi don't read if you know me irl or ill kick you in the shin thanks

He can't really figure out why he's doing it, but he probably just likes the attention.

Lance is just way too attracted to razor-knife smiles and dangerous, bright amber eyes. Lance is just too _addicted_ to sharp nails digging into the back of his thighs. And Kuro, _god_ , his eyes are hot and dilated, molten like gold dissolving in hydrochloric acid. Kuro's grip is tight on Lance's flesh, human nails and metal claws scratching him up, yet remaining steady as Lance stumbles and tries to balance himself on Kuro's cock.

"Fuck," Kuro breathes, leaning back against the bed frame, stare raking up and down Lance's trembling form, like he's trying to memorize something he'll only be able to see once. It makes Lance's cheeks flush, makes his heart skip and stammer with pride and exhilaration – Kuro is dangerous, but he's also  _Lance's_ , and if Lance wants to control his monster, all he has to do is bat his eyelashes and Kuro's _stuck_ on him. Hot amber eyes are wide and stunned, Kuro can't look away and it's making Lance move his hips faster. "You – you're too gorgeous, babe, you're just – "

" _A-ahh_ – " Lance's spine arches when Kuro bucks his hips up just _right_ and Lance – Lance's mouth falls open in this silly little gasp, high and breathy and _embarrassing_. He immediately slams a hand over his mouth.

But – Kuro's not having it. His fingers close gently, too gently around Lance's wrist. "Let me hear you," he pleads.

And there's the rush of power that Lance feels in his blood, just for a second, _he'll do anything I ask him to_ – but still, Lance huffs and shakes his head. Keeps lifting himself up on trembling thighs, sinks back down, feels the strain of his thighs and bites down on a moan as the head of Kuro's cock pushes up against his prostate –

Kuro makes a low sound, something like agony something like _want_ , he drives his hips up and his cock feels like it's _thrumming_ , like Lance can _feel_ that dazed, dizzy, dreary heartbeat, instilled into Kuro by the Galra but still just as hot and real as anyone else's –

Lance whimpers behind his hand, "G- _god_ , yes, a-ah, _please_ – " and Kuro's _snatching_ his hand away from his mouth. Lance tries to tug his wrist back but Kuro's grip is too _strong_ and his gaze is so wild, frantic, manic. Lance's cheeks heat up, hotter than they already are, shame and fluster entwining with arousal, and Kuro's metal fingers pull his mouth open.

"You wanna be gagged?" Kuro chokes out, his voice strained and unstable. "How 'bout I shove my fingers down your throat, huh, sweetheart? Good enough? No one can hear you then."

 _If I can't hear you, no one can_ , is the conclusion Lance draws from this, and he snickers blearily. Lance hums a blissed-out “ _yes, please,_ ” and he can't help but open his mouth obediently.

"You've got issues, kid," Kuro groans, as Lance squirms and clenches around him. Two prosthetic fingers slide into his mouth, warm from their combined body heat. Sweet metallic taste mixed up with the taste of precome and sweat and salt, and Lance licks around them, shuts his eyes tight and moans as sweet as he can, just to drive Kuro a little _crazier_.

Kuro hisses and scratches his free hand's fingernails down where Lance's ass meets his thigh, and Lance lurches and shivers, gets more of those fingers down his mouth, gets more of that cock up his hole. "Fuck, baby, you really like that? Want me to treat you like a slut?"

Lance can't help but grin, can't help but let out a wrecked, heaving giggle.

Kuro's breath is getting more and more ragged. "Baby, darlin' boy, _sweetheart_ , I'm gonna _ruin_ you."

Lance can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @redlights-in-space  
> [support me on ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/A0A0BXVS) if you like my work and you're able to do so! :D thank you!


End file.
